


A Limping and Mutilated Story

by CTippy



Category: The Handmaid's Tale (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 10:01:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15313086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTippy/pseuds/CTippy
Summary: A 'The Handmaid's Tale' fanvid. Song: Glass Heart Hymn by Paper Route.





	A Limping and Mutilated Story

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: the video contains scenes of gore and violence. Viewer discretion is adviced.
> 
> First of all, I would like to apologise for the audio of this video, for two reasons: the first is that my pc is kinda old and is starting to not work well, so now it only lets me hear music from one side of the headphones, which is of course a major pain in the ass; the second reason is that as you can listen from the video, unfortunately I couldn’t find the episodes with more than one audio channel, so there is noise and background music in the way of the voices, which are already quite low to begin with. That aside, I hope you will enjoy watching this. I have wanted to use this song for years and never found a way to do it, then after the end of season 2 I was looking for a song and thought this would be good since it has religious connotations and we know that in the Gilead system religion is the way to justify their atrocities. I found myself kind of dividing the story of the video into two parts, that eventually join in the end, so it’s kind of all over the place timeline speaking, but I honestly wanted it that way because of the quote I used in the title and also following the lyrics kind of led me to it. This season was really hard to watch at times, one part of me is actually happy it is over because I didn’t know if I could take any more, and making the video was not so easy because rewatching certain scenes acted so excellently just made me cry all over again. And I worked on it so constantly that, I swear, I am still hearing the song in my ears. It also made me have a dream where I was making out with Max Minghella, so I guess working on it wasn’t all just sweat and tears. LOL

[Click here to like/reblog on Tumblr](http://ctippygraphics.tumblr.com/post/175948984482/warning-the-video-contains-scenes-of-gore-and) \- Please, [like](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z-KD1B4yZhk&frags=pl%2Cwn) and/or [subscribe](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCrkHVARDi-WTk_z9a5fqyzg?) to support my channel  
Follow me on: [Twitter](https://twitter.com/KiaraMeta) \- [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/ctippy90/) \- [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/chiaratippy)


End file.
